In the Cards
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Paige comes to Bayville. How much of the city will be left behind?


In The Cards  
  
Paige jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly, as she hopped into the hallway, her brother rammed into. She landed on her butt and he laughed. She glared as he stepped over her and headed down for breakfast. Paige did up her shoe and ran down; grabbing her lunch and her breakfast bar, she dashed out the door. Running down the block she didn't see the people until she hit them.   
  
"Ow." A girl shouted as Paige slammed into her.   
  
"Oh sorry, It's my first and I didn't want to be late" Paige muttered and took a step back.  
  
Before her stood a group of four teens; the one in front wore red glasses, he was tall and skiny. There was a girl with bright red hair and a pretty face, she stood next to him. Two girls stood next to her, one had red hair with white framing her face, the other had dark brown hair in a ponytail. They all wore modern clothes, the red head with white hair wore hipster jeans, she was the only one. The tall boy wore loose kakies, the rest of them wore shorts. They had the look of close friends. It made Paige sad and she lost her smile.   
  
"It's okay." The girl with dark brown hair said. " I am Kitty," She thrust her hand forward.   
  
Paige didn't take it, she just nodded. " Nice to meet you."   
  
"Did you just move here?" As the red head.   
  
"Yeah, we just moved here." Paige didn't understand why she was stammering. It was totally unlike her.   
  
The guy with red glasses frowned a little. " I am Scott."   
  
"Hi." Paige put her hands in pockets, she felt the smooth face of her cards. " You go to Bayville eh?"   
  
"Yeah, do you want to walk with us?" The read head asked.   
  
"Um sure, thanks." Paige said.   
  
The girl with white around her face smiled, " Shy?"   
  
Paige looked at her and shook her head, her own hair falling into her eyes. " No. I just don't like....strangers."   
  
"I am Rogue." She put out a gloved hand and waved to the red head. "That is Jean. We're pleased to meet you."   
  
Paige hesitantly took her hand, the glove was warm and solid. It made her relax. " Paige LeFayette."   
  
"French?" Rogue asked, they started to walk toward the school.   
  
"French-Canadian." Paige said and looked at her. " You Cajun?"   
  
Rouge smiled and shook her head. " No, but I have a few French relatives."   
  
"Must be from Louisanna." Paige commented and paused. " That was biased of me, sorry."   
  
"It's cool. I am from Louisanna. We come from all over the place, except for Jean and Scott, they lived here." Rogue chatted and Paige relaxed even more. She seemed to understand.  
  
As they neared the school she paused, the school was huge, it was bigger then her last one. She watched the kids and felt her old fears surface; it was too big. The group pasued and waited for her, Rouge leaned close.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I was a bit surprised too, but they are really nice here."   
  
"It's not that, it's.....Never mind." Paige sighed and headed up the stairs.   
  
"Watch out below!" A voice shouted and they all jumped to the side, the skateboard clatted down the steps and spun to a stop, it rider grinned. " Hey all."   
  
"Evan." Scott said dryly and shook his head, " Where's Kurt?"   
  
Evan looked around, " He was right behind me."   
  
The boy appeared in a puff of smoke, " You cheated."   
  
"Wow." Paige stares at Kurt and shakes her head, " You just appeared out of no where."   
  
Scott looks at Jean, she gazes at Paige a moment and shrugs. In the distance a bell rings, Rogue runs up the stairs, Kitty right behind her. Kurt vanishes and Evan jogs up the stairs. Scott and Jean don't move from their spot, Paige is left blinking at them.   
  
"You know what Kurt is?" Scott asked firmly.   
  
"You mean a...mutant?" She hunches up and tension sets into her shoulders. " Yeah I know."   
  
Jean approaches, Paige moves back. " You don't have to worry about it. We are all the good guys."   
  
The girl laughes roughly and shakes her head, " We'll see about that." Paige turns and runs up the stairs.   
  
"Should we tell the professor?" Scott askes.   
  
Jean shakes her head. " I didn't detetch any fear, at least not at us. Let's watch and find out."   
  
  
Paige looks up at the board and sighes, reaching into her bag she searches around. "Darn it."   
  
"Is there a problem, Ms.LaFayette?"   
  
"I can't take the notes without my glasses, and I forgot them." Paige sighes and looks at the board. " Sorry."  
  
"Ms.Pryde, will lend you her notes." The teacher says and turns back to the board.   
  
Kitty leans over and hands them to her, " Want to join us for lunch?"   
  
"Um," Pagie took the notes. " Maybe."   
  
Looking at the notes, she ran her hands over the page and brushed them over her own paper. Words materialized and she copied the notes easily. No one seemed to notice her, not that it mattered. When the bell rang the class emptied out.   
  
"So you are a mutant too huh?" Kitty asked quietly, they walked down the hall. "When did you find out?"   
  
Paige stopped and looked at her, " What?"   
  
"I saw how you copied my notes, that's a mutant power." Kitty waved to her hands, "Is that why you don't shake hands?"   
  
"I....I, see you later." Paige shoved her way into the crowd and vanished. Kitty sighed and shook her head, she made her way to the usual table. The noise of the caferteria closed in on them.   
  
"You look a little depressed. " Kurt commented. " What's the matter?"   
  
Kitty sat and pulled out her lunch. " Paige is a mutant, I saw the way she copied my notes. It explains why she won't shake hands."   
  
Scott looked up from his conversation with Jean, "Seriously?"   
  
"Yep." Kitty looked at Rogue. " Looks like your not alone after all."   
  
"Kawabunga!" Evan sailed down the steps and came to a stop infront of them. "You won't guess what I just heard."   
  
Scott rolled his eyes. " What?"   
  
"Paige is a mutant." Evan looked at them and frowned, "But you already knew that."   
  
"Kitty just told us." Kurt said.   
  
"Who told you?" Jean asked slowly. " I didn't sense anything this morning."   
  
Evan sighed and brushes his hair back. " I just heard from somone, who heard from someone."   
  
"Real reliable." Scott muttered and stood up. " We should talk to her. "   
  
"About what?" Paige appeared and looked at them, her face calm and unreadable.   
  
Scott looked at Jean, she sighed. " Evan and Kitty told us your a mutant."   
  
"Yeah, so?" Paige looked at Kitty, " Big deal."   
  
"It could be," Jean said gently. " Would you being willing to talk to us?"   
  
Paige frowned and shook head, "There's nothing to talk about."   
  
"We know someone who might be able to help you." Scott interuppted, " If you want to talk to him."   
  
"Do I look like I need help?" Paige sounded mad and a little defensive.  
  
"Well no," Jean said. " But you don't look to happy either."   
  
The girl smiled slowly and a flicker went through her eyes; she shook her head. " Look red, if I want your help, I can ask. But just back off and let me do my life my way." Paige turned and headed into the school.  
  
" Talk about bomb out." Evan muttered and rolled away, " Later." He headed to the skate park.   
  
"I'm going to tell the professor about her." Scott said and stood up, going for the pay phones.   
  
  
Paige stood just outside the room and watches Scott. He spoke and then hung up. She shook her head and turned, bumping into a very square guy.   
  
"You and I got something in common." He said coolly.   
  
"Like I care." Paige muttered and walked by her, he grabbed her arm. " No!"   
  
Too late. As his skin touched hers it happened. The tingle went down her arms and up her spine. Streamers of brilliant colors crossed her eyes and she sagged to the floor. The guy tried to let go, but his hand wouldn't respond. With effort she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. Within seconds it had morphed into a huge lion; it's fur was black like soot and a white mane around his face. Gold eyes flashed as it shook out it's huge body. Opening it's mouth a roar came out and shook the foundations. The boy let her go and the lion lept at him.   
  
"Freeze!" Scott shouted and let loose a blast of red light. It slammed into the lion and sent itno a locker, a dent appeared and it came to it's feet.  
  
"Scott stop!" Paige screamed, she pulled out another card, she tossed it out. A red sheild morphed out of the card, it spread across the hall. Deflecting Scott's attack.   
  
"What is going on around here?!?" Scott shoutd and looked at Paige. " What did you do?"   
  
She climbed to her feet, " He grabbed me and my powers exploded."  
  
The lion jumped infront of Scott and stopped him from approaching. " What is that?"   
  
"My ability: I can turn ordinary playing cards into anything I want."   
  
Jean ran up and stopped short, "How about turning him back?"   
  
Paige shook her head, " I can't,"  
  
The lion leaped, he went for the walls and ran along them above the lockers. Jean and others ran after it, but they were too slow. The lion bounded into the day light and was down the street before they reached the doors.   
  
Jean looked at her as Paige sighed and leaned against the door. " Come on."   
  
"To where?" 


End file.
